Total Drama Shrinkers
by Roboman667
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Chris is back for another season with 16 brand new characters with an "small" twist, They will fight it out for 1 million dollars! How will these kids manage? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Total Drama in anyway, it belong to FreshTV, Teletoon, and CartoonNetwork but the OCs are mine now please enjoy :)

(The camera turns on, and you see Chris standing in a clearing with a couple of trees in the background. The ground is covered in grass and a couple of flowers on the ground. There is also a pond in the clearing)

Chris- Hello, I am your host Chris McClean and welcome to this season of Total Drama. This season, 16 contestants will battle it out for one million dollars. But this season won't be like any other season. This season won't be like any other. This season, there will be a special twist , but I think that I will save that for later. Right now let's meet our contestants.

(A bus pulls up, stops by Chris, and the doors open and a girl with scarlet hair that has obviously been dyed walks out. She had her bangs to the side. She had white colored skin, and wore a yellow shirt, with blue skinny jeans and had pink heels)

?- Is this where we are competing?

Chris- That's right Monique.

Monique- Any reason why?

Chris- You'll find out soon enough

Monique- (gives Chris a confused look) Okay?

Chris- Now if you don't mind please stands behind.

(Monique walks behind Chris, and another bus pulls up towards Chris and Monique. The doors open and a boy with tan skin walks out. He has short black hair and has a flat bill cap. He is wearing a stripped black and gray sweater, with a white shirt underneath. He wore skinny jeans and wore black convers. He wore skinny jeans with a black converse. He also has square glasses with a black frame.)

Chris- Meet Gus.

Gus- Great to be here Chris.

(Gus walks over to where Monique is standing)

Gus- Nice hair.

Monique- Thanks, all the cool people are doing it.

Gus- Ya I dyed my hair before it was cool so I'm cooler than you.

Monique- Oh… umm… good for you.

(Another bus pulls out, and the doors open, and a chubby girl with orange hair done in pig tails walks out. She has white skin and has freckles on her face and braces. She wore a green tee-shirt. She wore blue jeans and wore white shoes)

Chris- Welcome Gabby.

(Gabby runs up to Chris, and hugs him tightly)

Gabby- EEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! I can't believe I'm Total Drama! This is so exciting!

Chris- Ok let go of me… I can't breathe.

Gabby- Oh… my bad.

(Gabby lets go)

Chris- Go join the others behind me.

Gabby- Will do

(Gabby joins Monique and Gus)

Gabby- Its sooooo super to meet you guys.

Monique- It's nice to meet you too.

Gabby- EEEEEEEEKKK

(Gabby hugs Monique tightly)

Monique-I can't breathe

Gabby- Oh sorry

(Gabby lets go of Monique and Monique falls to the ground)

(Another bus pulls up and another girl comes out. She is a short girl with blond hair that comes up to her neck. She has white skin and is wearing a light blue blouse with white jeans. She had an open dark blue jacket over her blouse. She had black heels.)

?- Greetings Chris.

Chris- Greetings Bree, looking as fabulous as always.

Bree- But of course. I have to look my best.

(Bree joins the others)

Gabby- Like OMG! I like your outfit. Its sooooo cute.

Bree- Thanks, I like your…

(Bree takes a look at Gabby, and then she takes a pause.)

Bree- I like your … Hair.

Gabby- Really?

Bree- Sure why not.

Gabby- Yay!

(Gabby runs of and Bree gives an uneasy look on her face.)

Chris- Our next contestant… Nathan

(A bus pulls up. And a white skinned boy comes out. He is wearing a red long sleeve shirt and wore khaki pants with a lot of pockets as well as tennis shoes. He had short brown hair and had a pair of goggles hanging from his neck.)

Chris- Welcome.

Nathan- Great to be… look over there!

(Nathan points to the tree, Chris and the others look towards the same tree)

Monique- What?

Nathan- There's a bird on the tree… *gasp* look over there!

(Nathan points to the ground and the others look at the ground with him)

Gus- It's a flower.

Nathan- I know it's cool.

Gus- Ya I grew flowers before it was coo-

Nathan- Look over there!

(Nathan turns around to point at something, but his finger ends up going up the nose of a new contestant. He was tall and very muscular. He had spiky black hair and wore sunglasses. He has stubble on his face. He wore a black tee-shirt with a black leather jacket. He also had a cigarette in his mouth. The man grabs Nathans arm with a tight grip.)

?- You have 5 seconds to get your finger out of my nose before I break your arm.

Nathan- Oh crap! I'm so sorry!

(Nathan removes his finger from the man's nose and the man releases Nathan's arm)

Chris- Heath, causing problems this early in the game?

Heath- Not my problem.

Chris- Whatever, now keep quiet, we still have to introduce more people.

(Another buss pulls up, and an averaged sized girl gets off)

Chris- Meet Lily.

(Lily has white skin, her head was covered in brown wavy shoulder-length hair, wearing a white long sleeved shirt, and a silky brown skirt down to hair ankles and whites sandals.)

Chris- Hello Lily, ready for the competition.

(Lily just nods at him at him and walk towards the contestants and waves at them.)

Bree- I love your top. Where did you get it?

(Lily looks towards the ground)

Lily- *mumbles* Target

Bree- What?

Lily- *mumbles* Target

Bree- Speak up.

Lily-*mumbles* Target

(Bree glares at her)

Chris- Ok, everybody give a warm welcome to … Ethan.

(Another bus drops off a tall muscular boy, he had messy sandy- brown hair, wearing a green hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark jeans, and brown shoes.)

Chris- Welcome Etha-

Ethan- Shut it, McClean, you know what? Why do I even have to compete? I'm just gonna win.

Monique- What did you say?

Ethan- I said, I'm gonna win and beat everyone here… Even you. (Points to Monique)

Monique- Oh hell no! Who does this carbon think he is? I'm gonna beat him till next week!

Ethan- I like to see you try!

Monique- Oh

(Monique starts to walk towards Ethan with a fist already formed. Gabby and Nathan are holding her back.)

Monique- You better watch your back.

Ethan- (smirks) I'm terrified.

Monique- Grrrrr.

Chris- Calm down guys.

?- Ya guys, violence is sooooo not cool. It's like totes not cool.

Gabby- Totes? Like for totally? That's good that's really good.

?- Ya

Chris- Alice I see you got accustomed to the other contestants.

(Alice is a white girl, with blonde hair that goes down to her back. She is wearing a red shirt with a denim jacket. She had blue jeans and has red flats.)

Alice- That's like, right Chris. Like OMG is this where we are competing. This is like sooooo confusing.

Ethan-(mocking Alice) Ya, it's like totally the place.

Alice- That's like totes awesome.

Ethan- *sigh* This is gonna be a long summer.

Chris- No need to get down, there is still more to come.

Ethan- (Sarcastically) Yippee.

(Another bus pulls up and the doors open. A tanned skinned boy walks out. He has short black hair and a small soul patch. He is wearing a red tee-shirt with the word. "POW" on it. He has blue jeans and black converses. As he steps out, he sees Bree, Alice, and Lily standing in a row. He walks up to them and he checks them out for a quick second.)

?- Hey ladies… I was wondering if you guys are lost?

Alice- Like what are you talking about?

?- Cause heaven is up there, and I'm pretty sure god misses his angels.

(Bree face palms, Lily turns away and Alice has a confused look on her face.)

?- Really? Nothing?

Alice- No, not really.

?- That will change… real soon.

(The man checks the three girls out one last time, then walks away.)

Chris- That's Simon for you.

Simon- That's right.

Chris- Lets meet our next contestant

(Another bus comes up. And a white girl with long straight brown hair comes out. She is wearing a white tank top with a black mini-skirt. She has black boots that go up to her ankles.)

Chris- Everybody this is CeCe

CeCe- Thank You, Chris.

(There is a moment of silence.)

CeCe- WHAT?! No hello?! What's wrong with you people?

(CeCe points to Lily)

CeCe- You , say hello!

Lily- *mumbles* Hello.

CeCe- We will work on that.

(Simon walks up to CeCe and checks her out, while CeCe has a look of disgust on her face.)

CeCe- Can I help you?

Simon- Oh no… I was just wondering if you worked at Little Caesars?

CeCe- What?

Simon- Cause your hot and I'm ready.

CeCe- Oh, I don't talk to pigs.

(CeCe walks away)

Simon- Ouch

(Another bus pulls up and a skinny white boy walks out. He has short blonde hair and has giant glasses. He is wearing a black tee-shirt that says "STAR WARS." He also has a cape, light blue jeans, sneakers)

Chris- Welcome Fred, to Total Drama.

Fred- Why is it in a field? Are we gonna search for some dragons or something.

Chris- Only in your dreams… look here comes our next our next contestant.

(The camera shows a bus driving at full speed towards the other contestants)

Monique- I think we better move.

Fred- You think.

(The other contestant run out of the way in order to prevent getting hit by the bus. Chris stands where he is)

Gabby- Chris move, you're gonna get hit by the bus!

(The bus continues to drives at full speed, but it comes to a complete stop all you hear is the sounds of breaks against the road. The doors open and an Asian girl walks out. She has puffy, curly black hair. She has a black tank top and black short shorts, and has white tennis shoes)

?- Whoa, that's was so cool!

Chris- Hello Judith.

Judith- Oh hi Chris… here's your keys back mister bus driver.

(Judith tosses the keys to the bus driver, the bus and drives off.)

CeCe- What the hell was that? You could have killed me.

Judith- Ooops. My bad. It won't happen again. I promise…(mutters to herself) not really .

CeCe-What was that?

Judith- Oh nothing.

CeCe- (glares at Judith) I'm watching you

(All of a sudden, you hear music coming from the bus. Everyone turns to look at the bus. The bus pulls up by Chris and the doors open. There is smoke coming out of the bus and you see what seems coming out of the bus and you see what seems to be a womanish figure holding a microphone. Her back is facing the crowd. The figure then puts the microphone towards her mouth and the music gets louder.)

?-(sings) Find light in the beautiful sea. I chose to be happy. You and I. You and I. We're like diamonds in the sky.

(With the figure still singing, the camera turns to Simon and Chris)

Simon- She looks hot. What's her name?

Chris-His name is Dan

Simon- Oh that's a nice name… wait what!?

Chris- Ya but I think he goes by another name, you know like a stage name.

(The camera then goes back to Dan with his back still turned to the crowd)

Dan- (singing) So shine bright, tonight, you and I. (She turns to the crowd) We're like diamonds in the sky!

(Right then Dan appearance is revealed and the smoke disappears. He has white skin with abnormally long hair done up in a ponytail. He wore heavy make-up and had lots of jewelry. He wore a long sleeve shirt that went up to a couple inches above his wrist. He also wore a black dress slacks with black heels that cover his feet. The camera then zooms in revealing that Dan has a 5 o'clock shadow.)

Dan- (singing) Shine bright like a diamond!

(The music suddenly stops)

Dan/Diamond - Thank you all, I hope you love that magnificent performance from the one and only diamond.

Chris- That's his stage name… Diamond.

(Diamond walks out of the bus and the bus drives of)

Diamond- No worries, there will be more performances by me. So don't be sad.

(He looks a t Simon, who has a terrified look on his face. Dan walks up to him.)

Dan- I make that performance to you.

(Diamond kisses his two fingers and places them on Simons check. Not long after Simon passes out.)

Chris- Welcome to Total Drama Dan, or I should say Diamond.

Diamond- Oh, my pleasure.

Chris- Please go stand with the others.

(Diamond joins the other contestants.)

Chris- Here comes our next contestant… Kelly

(A bus pulls up and the doors open)

?- (high pitched scream) AAAAAAHHHHH!

(A girl with short blonde hair in a ponytail and white skin runs out. She is wearing a pick tank top, and blue short shorts, and green sandals.)

?- EKKK, Oh my god kill it, kill it, kill it!

Judith- Kill what?

?- That!

(The girl points to a fly that came out of the bus)

?- Hurry

(The fly continues to fly around until Judith hits the fly with her shoe.)

Judith- There… all better

?- Oh thanks, I thought I was a goner.

Chris- Oh, Kelly. That fear of bugs is gonna get the best of you.

Kelly- Ya I know, but bugs are so gross and … eeeewwww

Chris- Go joins the others in the back.

Kelly- Ok

Chris- It's time to introduce our last contestants… Trevon.

(A bus pulls up and the doors open all of a sudden you hear the words "go far," and a football flies out of the bus and towards Bree.)

Bree- What?

(The football lands perfectly in Bree's arms)

Bree- What is this?

(Right then, Trevon rushes out of the bus and starts running towards Bree)

Trevon- I got this!

Bree- EEEEKKKK!

(Trevon then tackles Bree)

Trevon- That's right you don't mess with Trevon.

(Trevon has dark skin and has very little black hair on his head. He is wearing a blue tee-shirt with a red and gold letterman jacket over. He has blue jeans and has white tennis shoes.)

Bree- So you prove that by tackling me to the ground.

Trevon- Oh, sorry about that. Here let me help you up.

(Trevon gives Bree his hand. As soon as they hold hands, the exchange a long look. Finally Trevon helps Bree up)

Bree- Uh … Thanks.

Trevon- No problem.

Chris-Great now that everyone is here, it's time to introduce this seasons special twist.

Ethan- Which is?

Chris- This!

(Chris pulls out a weird toy gun and shots a laser at the contestants, but nothing happens)

Monique- What the hell was that?

Chris- You'll see soon enough.

Kelly- Umm… ok.

(There is a moment of silence)

Kelly- Hey is it me or does Chris look a little taller?

Alice- If you think about it, like ya, Chris did you have like a growth spurt?

Ethan- I don't think so.

Fred- I think we are shrinking.

(The contestants get smaller and smaller until they become hidden in the grass.)

Chris- That's right folks, the contestants have shrunken down to the size smaller than insects. How will this new setting treat or contestants. Find out now On Total… Drama… Shrinkers.

(Theme song)

(Cameras pop out everywhere on the clearing)

"**Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine"**

(Chris is seen standing on a flower, but Judith sneaks up on him and pushes him off)

"**You guys are on my mind"**

(The camera shows Simon running away from Diamond, then it shows both running away from a giant bee)

"**You asked me what I wanted to be"**

(The camera show the bee chasing after Simon and Diamond runs into Heath, and Heath punches the bee)

"**Now I think the answers plain to see"**

(The camera shows Nathan jumping from leaf to leaf with Gabby flowing him, but falls up)

"**I wanna be famous"**

(The camera shows Kelly surrounding by giant ants and has a terrified look on her face. Gabby lands on top of her)

"**I wanna live close to the sun"**

(The camera shows Monique and CeCe getting in an argument when Fred cuts in and uses a twig as a sword)

"**Well pack your bags cause I've already won"**

(The camera shows Lily siting on a mushroom when Alice comes up and hugs her from behind)

"**Got nothing to lose, nothing in my way"**

(Lily freaks out and she runs off and she bumps into Gus)

"**I'll get there one day"**

(Gus's glasses fall off and the camera shows him looking for his glasses)

"**Cause I wanna be famous"**

(The camera has a close up on Trevon, who is flexing his muscles)

"**Nanananananananana"**

(Bree takes the camera and starts to pose in front of the camera

"**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous"**

(The camera shows Chris holding a flower petal, it is night time)

"**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous"**

(The camera zooms out and shows the contestants sitting on flowers)

"***whistling*"**

(The contestants whistle around a camp fire)

(Theme song ends)

(The camera shows the 16 contestants standing in the same area but the grass is as tall as trees and very grain of sand is as big as a rock.)

Alice- So like, what did Chris do to us?

Ethan- He obviously shrunk us.

Kelly- *gasp* What if the bugs are like giant monsters and eat us.

Nathan- Oh that be sooooo cool!

Kelly- No it wouldn't! That would be scary.

(The camera cuts back to Chris who is still his normal size)

Chris-(talking to the camera man) Is everything set?

Camera Man- Ya.

Chris- Well here goes nothing.

(Chris points the shrink gun at himself, and starts to shrink and later becomes the same size as the already shrunken contestants. The camera then switches so that it shows the contestants who are now join by Chris. Simon is still passed out)

Chris- Welcome contestants to Total Drama Shrinkers.

(CeCe walks up to Chris and grabs him by his shirt collar.)

CeCe- Change me back! Right Now!

Chris- No can do CeCe.

CeCe- WHY NOT!?

Chris- Cause the contract you signed says that I have the right to keep you small.

CeCe- Nooooooooo!

Chris- Before I continue, somebody wake up Simon. He needs to hear this.

(The contestants turn to the unconscious Simon)

Monique- How do we wake him up?

(The camera shows Simon with one eye barely open)

Simon- (With a different voice) You have give him the kiss of life.

Monique- What?

Simon- (Same different voice) You have to kiss him.

Monique- Ok, let me get Diamond.

Simon- (Gets up) Oh what? I'm awake. Where are we?

Diamond- Bummer. (Pouts)

Chris- Now that Simon is awake I will create the teams. (He pulls out a bag) In this bag, I have the of each of you guys. If I call your name please stand by me.

(Chris reaches in the bag and pulls out a paper and looks at it)

Chris- The first people are Monique (pulls out another piece of paper)and Heath.

(The two join Chris)

Monique- What I have to be in a team with "Mr. Bad Attitude" here.

Heath- (sarcastically) Oh cause being in a team with you is such a please.

(Monique glares at Heath)

Chris- Continuing on (He grabs a piece of paper) Ethan.

Ethan- Whatever.

Chris- (He grabs two more pieces of paper.) CeCe and Gabby.

(Gabby hugs CeCe really tightly and their cheeks are touching)

Gabby- Oh yay! We get to be in the same team!

CeCe- Let go of me!

(Gabby still has CeCe in her hug)

Chris- The next person is (pulls a name) Gus.

Gus- That's cool… although I was cool before it was cool so I'm cool.

Chris- The last two people are(pulls names from the bag) Kelly and Nathan.

Nathan- Sweetness.

(He runs up to Heath)

Nathan- Give me five!

(He rises up his hand in front of Heath but Heath stares at him)

Nathan- Or you can leave me hanging that's cool.

(Nathan walks away)

Kelly- Hopefully there is no bugs.

(Kelly joins the others)

Chris- As of right now you guys are known as the Monster Moths.

Kelly- What!? Monster Moths? Where!?

Chris- That's just a team name.

Kelly- Oh… hehe.

Chris- Ya… the rest of you. Alice, Lily, Simon, Trevon, Bree, Diamond, Judith and Fred. You guys will be known as the swarming spiders.

Kelly- EEEEKKKK! Spiders! Where are they?

Chris-(face palms) It's just a team name.

Kelly – Oh.

(You hear a loud beep from the watch Chris is wearing)

Chris- It time.

CeCe- Time for what?

Chris- Our first challenge.

CeCe-What?

Chris- Sorry CeCe. You are going to have to put up with it.

(CeCe pouts)

Chris- Your first challenge will not only determine if your team is sending someone home, it will also provide you guys with a place to stay. Which is in the camp site.)

(The camera zooms out a little and it shows an area of sand with a giant tree in the middle. There is grass surrounding the site.)

Nathan- So basically the first challenge is to build a shelter for team?

Chris- Right you are Nathan, but here's the twist. You have to build your shelters using your surroundings as your building material. Any questions?

Alice- Ya are you gonna like, build your house too?

Chris- Hehe… no I have a mansion already shrunk so you guys are on your own. You guys have three hours to build your shelters. The first team to finish wins. Now start.

(The camera shows the Monster Moths and with a ping, a gray icon of a moth with monstrous fangs appears on the corner of the screen)

Monique-Ok guys, before we start we need to come up with a plan on how to build our shelter

Nathan-I agree with Monique, I think we use the rocks in order to make the walls

Monique-I like that idea but how are we going to carry the rocks? They're going to be heavy

Nathan-They shouldn't be that heavy, I'm sure if we have two people carry one rock they should be easy to move

Monique-We should also gather some other materials that we might need, just in case

Nathan-Yeah, we can split up into two groups

Monique-Right, I'll take Heath, Cece, and Ethan with me to gather some rocks, you take the other and gather the other things we might need

Nathan-Will do

Monique-Up high

(Raises her hand)

Nathan-Oh yeah

(He high fives Monique)

(The camera switches over to the Swarming Spider and with a ping a green icon with three dark green spiders huddled together)

Alice-Like, all right guys I have like this wonderful idea to build our shelter

Fred-Really? How?

Judith-I'm interested in this idea

Alice-(Pulls out her cell phone) I'll call daddy and ask him to helps us

(Fred and Judith face palm each other)

Lily-(Mumbles) Um Alice I don't think Chris will shrink your dad, just so he can help us

Alice-Like, oh my god Lily, you are like totes the smartest person here

Lily-(Mumbles) Oh no I just-

Judith-Why don't we just split up like the other team and gather materials

Alice-That's like a great plan, who wants to go with me?

(No one responds, there is a small moment of silence during that time Lily glances at her other teammates then she raises her hand)

Lily-(Mumbles) I guess I'll-

Alice-Yippie! (She grabs Lily by her wrist and runs with Lily into the tall grass)

Judith-Oh good riddance

Fred-Wait, they don't even know what to get

Judith-Oh Lily's smart, she'll know what to get. So first order of business is to gather rocks and we will use them to make the base for our shelter

Team-Yeah!

(Monster Moths)

(The camera shows Monique, Heath, CeCe, and Ethan walking around the tall grass)

Ethan-Geez I didn't the grass field to be this big even if we are shrunk

Monique-I know right?

CeCe-I'm tired, can we take a break

Monique-What? We've only been walking for like five minutes and you're already tired?

CeCe-Yeah so?

Monique-Oh just suck it up

CeCe-No…you know what? I need to fix my hair (Pulls out a mirror from the inside of her shirt)

Ethan-We are in the middle of a challenge, and you want to fix your hair?

CeCe-Yeah it's national television I have to look my best hello?

Monique-You can fix it later

CeCe-What? And look like a mop on television? That's not going to happen, I gotta be the prettiest girl here since no one else can

Monique-What?!

CeCe-Yeah even my mirror thinks so watch (Points the mirror to her face) Mirror mirror in my hand, who is the prettiest in the land?

(The mirror shows a reflection of CeCe, but the image is changed to a picture of Monique)

CeCe-What!?

Monique-That's a pretty smart mirror

CeCe-No you stupid mirror, you are supposed to show my reflection

(The mirror cracks right after CeCe screamed at the mirror, CeCe throws away the mirror in frustration)

Ethan-Good, can we go now?

Monique-Yeah come on CeCe

(Ethan and Monique walk ahead)

CeCe-I can't believe them, who do they think they are?

(As CeCe stands still, Heath accidentally bumps into her)

CeCe-Hey! Watch it!

Heath-My bad

(Heath continues to walk)

CeCe-Hey wait for me!

(The four continue to walk until they stumble upon three giant flat rock beds stacked on top of each other)

Ethan-We could use these for our walls

CeCe-Yeah but they're huge and probably weigh a ton, there's no way we can carry them

Heath-We could them

CeCe-What?...No no, that involves physical activity I don't know do that

Heath-Well I guess there's a first time for everything

(Heath walks up to the rock bed and starts to push them for a couple of seconds, during that time , Heath is able to move the rock beds a couple of inches)

Heath-Look they're not even that hard to move

CeCe-Fine

(The other three join Heath and start to push the rock beds at a steady pace)

(Swarming Spiders)

(Alice and Lily)

Alice-So Lily, like, what do you like to do?

Lily-(Mumbles) Well I like to play-

Alice-That's so cool

Lily-(Mumbles) But I didn't say-

Alice-I like texting, celebrity gossip, and facebook, do you like this things?

Lily-(Mumbles) Well I-

Alice-Like omg Lily, we have like so much in common, we are destined to be best friends forever!

Lily-(Mumbles) Umm-

Alice-Gosh Lily, you're like totes a chatterbox, we have to focus on the challenge gosh

(The two girls continue to walk until Alice stops suddenly)

Alice-Lily look (She points to a beehive)

Lily-(Mumbles) What?

Alice-It's a beehive, we can totes use that for like a roof or something

Lily-(Mumbles) How are we going to do that? Besides that hive has bees in it

Alice-True…Oh I have an idea

(Alice picks up a pebble)

Alice-I guess I can like throw this at the hive, that should get rid of the bees

Lily-(Mumbles) I don't think that's a god idea

Alice-What? I can't hear you, I'm gonna throw the rock now

Lily-(Mumbles) No don't

(Alice throws the pebble and hits the beehive and it falls. A couple seconds later a swarm of bees flies out of the hive and start to go to the two girls)

Alice-Hey the hive fell

Lily-(Mumbles) Alice I think we should run

Alice-But we need to get the hive back to the others

Lily-(Mumbles) But there are giant bees-You know what?...I'm running ahhhhh!

(Lily runs and Alice stands still but the bees still fly towards the girls but eventually they ignore Alice and start to chase after Lily)

Alice-Like, have fun! (She waves bye to Lily) Now it's time to take the hive to the others

(Alice walks to the hive and picks it up)

Alice-Hey this is light

(Alice begins to walk back to the campsite)

(The camera shows Chris at the campsite with a megaphone)

Chris-(On megaphone) One hour has passed. You guys have two more hours to build your shelters

(Monster Moths)

(The camera shows Gabby, Gus, and Kelly collecting a bunch of giant sticks and putting the together)

Gabby-Hey Nathan are you sure this is a good idea?

Nathan-Of course, we can use these to make the roof of the shelter

Gus-Ok, but how are we gonna keep the tied together

Nathan-Simple

(Nathan walks to a tall piece of tall grass and tears a piece and drags it to where the stick are and he then ties the piece of grass around the sticks)

Nathan-See? The sticks are staying together

(The other three clap)

Nathan-Oh thank you I'm here all summer, now go get some more grass we've got work to do

Others-Yes sir

(The camera then shows a video montage of the four Moths working together in completing the roof, some clips in the montage show Kelly hiding behind Gabby when a ladybug flew by, another shows Gus and Nathan tying more knots using grass, the last clip shows them completing the roof)

Kelly-Yay we finished the roof!

Gabby-That's right, now we gotta take it back to the campsite

Nathan-Right let's go

(The four pick up the roof from the corners and they start to make their way towards the campsite)

Nathan-It's a good thing we were given a video montage

Gabby-Yeah if we didn't have that it would've taken us longer to make the roof

(Swarming Spiders)

(Judith, Trevon, Simon, Bree, Diamond, and Fred)

(The camera shows them gathering rocks)

Fred-Hey Judith, now that I think about it how are gonna prevent these rock from falling?

Judith-What? Don't ask me, I can't think of everything you know?

Bree-Well if we don't think of something we might as well be a bunch of sorry saps

(There is a brief moment of silence)

Judith-Wait a minute Bree say that again

Bree-What? That we might as well be a bunch of sorry saps?

Judith-Yes that!

Bree-We might as well be a bun-

Judith-Bree you're genius

(Judith runs up to Bree, picks her up and hugs her)

Judith-I'd kiss you right now but I don't roll that way

(Judith throws Bree to the side sending her flying but Trevon catches her)

Bree-Wow thanks

Trevon-No problem, I'd catch you any day

Bree-(Blushes and giggles)

(Both of them share a moment staring at each other's eyes, the Diamond comes in the camera shot and he holds up his microphone up to sing)

Diamond-(Singing) Can you feel the love tonight, It is where we-

(You hear the sound of a record scratching)

Bree/Trevon-Shut up!

Diamond-Touchy

(The camera switches back to Judith)

Judith-Guys focus! If I remember correctly there's a giant tree back at the campsite right?

Fred-I believe so

Judith-Good, if we can use the tree sap from the tree we can get the rocks to stay together

Fred-Hey that's a god idea

Judith-Then let's go

(Monster Moths)

(Monique, Heath, CeCe, and Ethan)

(They four were pushing the rock to the campsite)

Monique-Ah…finally back at the campsite

Ethan-But the others aren't

Monique-Donde chingados estan estas gentes?!

Ethan-Ok don't blow your gasket

Monique-We have a time limit!

(Enter Gabby, Nathan, Kelly, and Gus carrying the roof)

Nathan-We're back with the roof

Monique-It's about time, now we can build our shelter

(Swarming Spiders)

Judith-Oh crap the other team already started building their shelter, we need to put our walls together, and where are Alice and Lily?!

(Alice walks in carrying the beehive)

Alice-I'm back

Judith-What is that?

Alice-It's like, a beehive, we can totes use this for the roof

Judith-That's cool, but where the hell is Lily?

Alice-She got chased by giant angry bees

Judith-Crap…oh well she'll be fine now let's build this thing

(Another montage is shown, it first shows the Monster Moths putting on the rock beds on its side then the Swarming Spiders using the tree sap to make the rocks stick together to make the walls for their shelter, it the shows the Moths putting up their third wall making their shelter have only one opening, it the shows the Spiders putting up their last wall leaving an opening, it then shows both teams putting on their roofs with the Moths finishing first)

(Chris walks into the campsite)

Chris-Times up! Congrats to the Monster Moths for winning this challenge

Moths-Yay!

Judith-No fair, they used a video montage

Nathan-So did you

Judith-So?

Chris-No worries, this challenge is really just a reward challenge

All-What?

Chris-That's right, this challenge was just a way for you guys to rid the chore that I had to do and shrink these already built cabins

(The camera then zooms out and it shows two massive camp cabins that are normal size)

Monique-What? So we did all that work for nothing? (Her eye starts to twitch)

Chris-That's right, if you had taken a break like CeCe wanted to, you guys guys would've had a cabin with A.C, beds, and a hot tub

CeCe-(Whispering to Monique) Bet you wish we took that break huh?

(Monique backhands CeCe in the face)

Chris-Anyway, go rest you will need your energy for tomorrow

(The teams go into their cabins and they fall fast asleep, a couple of hours later though when its dark, Alice suddenly wakes up)

Alice-OMG I forgot about Lily!

(The camera then shows Lily still running from the bees)

Lily-(Mumbles) Somebody help me!

(The bees keep on chasing her)

Lily-(Mumbles) Hello?...Anybody?...Please help!

(Conclusion)

Chris-Well, there you have it we meet the new cast for this season of Total Drama, what will happen within the teams? Who will go home first? Will Lily be able to escape the bees? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Shrinkres!

**Teams:**

**Monster Moths**

Monique

Heath

CeCe

Ethan

Gabby

Nathan

Kelly

Gus

**Swarming Spiders**

Judith

Simon

Alice

Trevon

Bree

Dan/Diamond

Lily

Fred

A/N-I hope you all enjoyed the chapter cause it was totes fun to write it Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer-I do not own Total Drama in anyway, it belong to FreshTV, Teletoon, and CartoonNetwork but the OCs are mine now please enjoy :)_

Chris- Last time on Total Drama Shrinkers. We meet our 16 new contestants we were shrunken sown to a size smaller than a strand of grass. The contestants were then split into two teams, the Monster Moths and the Swarming Spiders. There first challenge showed that some campers are ready to win, while others still have a long ways to go. Lucky for them, no one was sent home. How will the contestants fare. Who will be leaving us today? Find out now on Total… Drama… Shrinkers.

(Theme Song)

(The camera shows the insides of both shelters, and show that each contestant sleeping soundly. In the Swarming Spiders' shelter, Lily is still gone. The camera then shows Chris holding a blow horn and a mega phone. Chris rises up the blow horn, and pushes the button releasing a extremity loud noise.)

Chris- (Talking with the mega phone) If you guys want breakfast, you better wake up!

(Moths)

(The camera shows the moths waking up)

Gabby- Talk about a rude awaking.

CeCe- Why does Chris have to make us wake up this early in the morning?

Gabby- I'm sorry CeCe, we need to at breakfast and most likely we are going to do a challenge right after.

CeCe- But I wanna sleep!

(CeCe starts to cry loudly, the other Moths are covering their ears)

Ethan- It's too early for this CeCe. Stop your crying.

Cece- But I don't wanna

(CeCe continues to cry)

Gabby- Oh don't be sad Cece. I'll make it better.

(Gabby hugs CeCe tightly and CeCe stops crying. You also hear the sound of bones cracking.)

CeCe- My back.

Gabby- Oops.

(The other contestants remove their hands from their ears.)

Ethan- Thank you.

(Inside the Spiders Shelter)

(The camera shows Simon sleeping peacefully. Then a shadow approaches him and places their hand on Simon and gently pushes him)

?- Hey Simon wakes up. We need to get some breakfast.

(Simon opens his eyes a little bit and all he can see is the mouth of the person trying to wake him up)

Simon- (half asleep) No, no let's stay and cuddle for a bit.

?- Well if you say so?

(The mysterious figure lies down on the ground touching Simon with their backs facing each other. Simon falls back asleep and there is a brief moment of silence. After Simon's eyes widely open and he has a terrified look on his face. He turns around only to see Diamond laying right next to him.)

Simon- (Gets up) Ahhhhhh! What the hell are you doing?

Diamond- You said you wanted to cuddle with me.

Simon- What? No! I wasn't fully awake. You can't do that.

Diamond- Why not?

Simon- Just no!

(Judith comes in the shelters)

Judith- Are you guys done? Cause we need to get breakfast right now.

Simon- Yes. Yes we are.

(The three exit their shelter. The camera shows the both teams outside their shelters Chris standing in front of them.)

Ethan- Hey Chis, where is our breakfast?

Monique- And what about our reward you promised us?

Chris- No worries. You will have your breakfast and your reward very soon. Oh Chhhheeeeeefffff.

Chef- (peaks his head out of a bush) Hey, don't rush me! You can't rush perfection.

(Chef comes out of the bush pushing a dinner kart with the contestants' breakfast)

Judith- Wait a minute. When did you guys shrink Chef?

Chris- Not too long ago.

Chef- Why do I have to do this?

Chris- We gotta find some way to feed the contestants. So stop complaining!

Chef- (mumbling to himself) They don't pay me enough for this.

(Chef passes around the food to the contestants. The food has a pale gray color and looks lumpy from what the camera show. Has Chef gives out the food, to most of the Moths there is a look of disgust on each of the contestants faces. Chef walks up to CeCe.)

CeCe- Oh, I have a ham and cheese omelet that has been lightly seasoned… Oh and add some onions and peppers too.

(CeCe smiles at Chef. Chef glares at CeCe and hands her the same food as the others, then it moves on to give the rest of the Moths their food. )

CeCe- I can't eat this! This looks disgusting. I refuse to eat this.

(Heath takes CeCe's plate)

Heath- Well if you're not gonna eat it, then I'll be glad to take that off your hands.

CeCe- Fine, just take it.

(Heath mixes CeCe's food with his own food and then hand CeCe the now empty plate back to her. He then starts to eat the food.)

Chris- Are you sure you want to do that? This is the only meal you have until after the challenge.

(CeCe takes a moment to think and then she turns to Heath who has his mouth full of food.)

CeCe- Never mind, I want my breakfast back.

Heath-(with his mouth full) Too late, no give backs.

(CeCe glares at Heath and Heath continues to eat his food.)

(The camera then switches to chef handing out food to the Swarming Spiders.)

Judith- I guess this is better than nothing.

Alice- I like don't think this food, is even food. Like, does it contain any nutritional value like, at all?

Chef- (Hands Alice a plate) you eat what I give you.

Alice- Oh ummm… ok.

(Chef hands out food to the rest of the swarming spiders and then he leaves, he then comes back with 8 cups of coffee)

Chris- And since the Monster Moths won the last challenge, they're reward is the ever so delicious, Chris McClean, not really home brewed, coffee.

(Chef hands each of the Moths a cup of coffee)

Monique- So, we practically worked our but offs last challenge, just so we could when a cup of coffee and drink it this early in the morning.

Chris- Yes that is basically it.

(Monique smiles)

Monique- Ay. Gracias a Dios. No tengo ni idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir sin esto.

(Monique starts to kiss her coffee cup)

Ethan- What the hell did you just say.

(Ethan takes a sip from the coffee, and he burns his lips)

Ethan- Oh crap!

Chris- Careful its hot.

Ethan- ya thanks for the warning

(The camera then shows Gus thinking to himself for a while, and looking at his hot cup of coffee. Gus then puts the cup on his lips and starts to chug the coffee. He then throws his cup floor.)

Gus- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Ethan- What's wrong?

Gus- I drank my coffee!

Ethan- What?

(Gus calms down)

Gus- Holy cow that's hot!

Ethan- Chris just said that! What would compel you to chug your coffee when it's hot?

Gus- I wanted to drink it before it was cool.

(Ethan face palms)

Chris- All right guys, you have twenty minutes to eat your food after that, its challenge time.

Bree- Oh Chris, before you go… will there be a confessional this season cause there wasn't a confessional yesterday.

Chris- Oh, I almost forgot. How careless of me.

(Chris pulls out a walkie talkie)

Chris- Shrink it.

(The camera switches so that it shows two interns shrink the confessional from camp Wawanakwa. The camera then switches back to Chris and the others with the confessional stall in the camp site.)

Chris- You guys will be able to say your inner most thoughts and share them with the world in this confessional stall from camp Wawanakwa that we shrunk.

Monique- Whoa, Whoa, Whoa… you're perfectly fine with shrink this confessional but god forbids that you shrink the cabins too.

Chris- That's right… now if you guys want to try out the confessionals you want, remember you only have 20 minutes to eat.

(Buzz, confessional)

Gus- I'm the person to use this confessional. I used it before it was cool.

(Buzz)

Monique- They have time to shrink confessional but not the cabins! Esos malditos desgraciados.

(Buzz)

Bree- My first ever confessional… this is so exciting. Where should I begin?

(Buzz)

Ethan- I can't stand most of these people here already. And it's only been one day.

(Buzz)

Alice- This is totes awesome. I feel like I'm forgetting something.

(Buzz)

CeCe-(holding her coffee) I hate this so much. First my mirror betrays me. Then my back almost got broken by Gabby. Then Heath takes my food. How can this get worse? (Drops her coffee on her leg) AHHHH!

(Buzz)

Diamond- Everyone here is so nice. I really like Simon.

(Buzz)

Simon- Diamond needs to go.

(Diamond opens the confessional door)

Diamond- Hi Simon.

Simon- AAAAHHHH!

(Buzz)

Nathan- So far, it looks like the moths have a pretty high chance at winning. I mean we won last challenge.

(Buzz)

Heath- What do I think about my team? Well… That none of your business!

(Buzz)

Gabby- EEEEEKKKK! It's my first ever confessional. (Starts to tear up) It's so beautiful.

(Buzz)

Fred- And so it begins… the trilogy of "Fred's rise to victory." Ya it gonna be good when I win.

(Buzz)

Trevon – How do these things work? (Starts to poke the camera lens) Is this thing even recording.

(Buzz)

Judith- My team may have lost the challenge last time. But with me as the leader we are destined for victory.

(Buzz)

Kelly- This is pre-

(The camera shows a giant ant trying to make its way into the confessional, and Kelly presses herself against the wall.)

Kelly- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows the contestants eating the food that chef provided them)

(Moths)

Monique- Ok guys I think that we need to have a team meeting.

Nathan- What about?

Monique- I think it's time to have an election for team leader.

Nathan- What? Why do we need one?

Monique- We need someone who can ensure victory every single challenge. I nominate myself.

Nathan- But we did fine without a leader last challenge.

Gabby- I agree. We won last challenge.

Monique- Of course. But if I am your leader, I will respect everyone's input during the challenges.

Nathan- I not sure.

Monique- What's not to be sure about? I'm obviously the perfect choice.

CeCe- Whoa, whoa, whoa… since when are you the perfect choice?

Monique- Excuse me?

CeCe- You heard me! Why should you be the leader? I am obviously the better choice.

Monique- Oh please. All you do is complain about everything.

CeCe- No I don't!

Monique- Yes you do!

CeCe- No I don't... you know what let's put this to a vote.

Nathan- Ummm guys let's we don't have to have a-

(Ethan covers Nathan mouth)

Ethan- Let them. If we lose, we can just put the blame on our leader.

Nathan- But

CeCe- Of course, if I'm the leader, we won't lose. So if you guys want me to be the team leader raise your hands.

(No one raises their hands.)

Monique- If you want me to be your team leader, raise your hands.

(Everyone except for Nathan raises there hand)

CeCe- What!?

Monique- A wise choice.

CeCe- You know what? You all are going to regret that. Especially you Monique. It's just like Ethan said. If we lose, we know who to vote off?

Monique- We'll see about that.

(The two girls walk away)

(Buzz, confessional)

CeCe- Monique is sooooo going down.

(Buzz)

Monique- Who does CeCe think she is? All she does is complain . I swear to god, if we lose this challenge, I will make sure she is the one who goes home.

(Buzz)

Nathan- I don't understand why we need a team leader?

(Buzz, end)

(Swarming Spiders)

Alice- Hey guys do you ever have a feeling that you forgot something?

Trevon- Ya I do, but it turns out that I'm not forgetting anything.

Alice- Oh that's nice, good. For a minute there I thought I like, forgot something that's like totes important.

Judith- Hey, have you guys seen Lily.

Alice- OMG, I like forgot about Lily!

Bree- Didn't you go get her last night.

Alice- What?

Bree- I remembered that you shouted that last night, and you ran out.

Alice- Oh that, well you see…

(A flash back shows to last night and it shows Alice sleeping, she suddenly wakes up.)

Alice- OMG I forgot about Lily!

(Alice gets up)

Alice- I need to go find her.

(Alice starts to run out her shelter, but as soon as she steps outside, she yawns.)

Alice- What was I doing again?

(Alice yawns again)

Alice- Oh wow, it's really late. I think I'm gonna go to bed.

(Alice walks back into her shelter and goes back to sleep)

(The flash back ends.)

Alice- … and that is how it happened.

Judith- So you mean to tell me that our team mate is still out there? No. No. No. As the team leader, I will not allow this to happen, especially when the challenge is about to start.

Bree- What wait a minute. When did we have elections for team leader?

Judith- Now is not the time for that Bree, we need to find Lily?

(You hear a mumble from the tall grasses.)

?- No need for that.

Judith- Who the hell that?

Lily- (mumbles) It's me Lily.

(Lily walks out of the tall grass)

Alice- OMG! Lily. You're ok!

Lily-(mumbles) I know, I'm just glad I was able to escape the bees.

Trevon- What happened?

Lily- I'll tell you guys later. Right now I just want to rest my bones and-

(Lily starts to sit down, but as soon as she starts to sit down, Chris enters the campsite holding a mega phone.)

Chris- Breakfast time is now over. Challenge time starts right now)

Lily-(mumbles) I guess me resting will have to wait.

(Buzz, Confessional)

Lily-(mumbles) So this is the confessional. I might as well tell you how I was able to escape from the bees. While I was running from the bees, I tripped downhill and I managed to roll into a opening at the bottom a tree. I was able to lose the bees this way. But to avoid get spotted, I spent the night at the tree.

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows Chris and the 16 contestants in an area that is mostly dirt with a few patches of grass. There are also mushrooms as well, and a couple of mysterious nests.)

Chris- Welcome to part one of today's challenge. Lily, glad to see that you are still alive.

Lily-(mumbles) Thanks.

Heath- What's with the weird location? It's mostly dirt.

Chris- That's cause our resources for the challenge is located in this area. Take a look for yourself.

(Chris gestures to the area the camera shows what Chris was gesturing to. The camera shows a couple of dung beetles rolling dung balls towards a nest filled with other beetles.)

Chris- Hehe… they are known as the Boxing Beetle. Your first challenge is to steal the dung balls from the beetles. Make sure that every member in your teams has one ball for themselves for it will allow you to participate in the next challenge.

Alice- EEEEWWWW! We have to like take their dung. That's like so gross!

Heath- Stealing these should be a piece of cake.

Chris- I wouldn't get so cocky. These beetles tend to get violent when anyone gets near there dung balls.

(The camera shows Chef walking towards a beetle and its dung, the beetle then stands up two legs and puts on boxing gloves on its other legs. The beetle then punches Chef and he is sent back flying and is stopped when he hits a mushroom.)

Bree- So how are we supposed to steal it without getting hurt?

Chris- That is for me to know and for you to find out on your own. You guys have 30 minutes to get a ball. Good luck. You'll need it.

(Chris leaves.)

(Swarming Spiders)

(Bree, Trevon and Fred)

(The camera shows Bree, Trevon and Fred in a group huddle. You hear them talking among themselves, the camera then switches views so that the camera is point up towards the sky and you see the faces of Bree, Trevon and Fred. The viewer can now make up the words they are saying.)

Trevon- … then Bree and I will steal the dung balls from the beetles.

Fred- Ok, that's a cool plan. But why do I have to be the decoy.

Bree- Cause you are the perfect candidate. Oh and don't forget to use the script I gave you.

(Fred pulls out a piece of paper with writing on it)

Fred- Why do I have to say this? I basically a way of saying "I want to die."

Trevon- That's the spirit. Now we are going to hide behind this mushroom, then I'll give you the cue to start. Got it.

Fred- Fine. But don't forget to get my ball too.

Bree- Got it.

(Bree and Trevon run and hide behind a mushroom. Trevon then gives Fred a thumbs up)

Fred- Well here goes nothing…

(Fred starts to project his voice, and a beetle at the nest notices Fred.)

Fred- Look at me, a delicious form of bug food, and I'm gonna steal this stupid beetle's dung balls.

(The beetle starts to run after Fred and Fred runs away from the nest and the mushroom where Bree and Trevon where hiding. Bree and Trevon high five and they run towards the beetle nest. Trevon takes two dung balls while Bree takes one.)

(Buzz, confessional)

Trevon- Best plan ever! Work perfectly.

(Buzz)

Bree- I have to admit this was a well thought out plan.

(Buzz, end)

(Monster Moths)

(The camera shows Heath walking towards the beetle nest with Kelly following him but from a safe distance.)

Kelly- Umm… are you sure this is safe? Chris said that these beetle are violent.

Heath- Don't worry, violent is my middle name.

(Heath starts to crack his knuckles. The two continue to walk towards the nest and a beetle notices Heath getting close to the dung balls. The beetle then stands on two legs and puts on boxing in gloves.)

Heath- Bring it.

(The beetle tries to hit Heath by throwing a punch, but Heath dodges and grabs the leg with the boxing glove and flips the beetle over and the beetle falls to the ground. Heath then throws a strong punch on the beetles head and the beetle stops moving.)

Kelly- Is it dead?

Heath- I don't know. Let's go get the dung balls.

Kelly- Ok

(the two walk to the beetle nest and they see three dung balls.)

Kelly- There is more than two. That's more than we need.

Heath- Ya let's take the other ball just in case someone can't get a ball.

Kelly- Ok.

(Kelly grabs a dung ball and Heath grabs two balls. They both walk away from the nest.)

(Buzz, confessional)

Heath- Chris was wrong, that was way too easy. Oh and just for the record…

(Heath pulls out a piece of paper and shows it to the camera)

Heath- Violence is my middle name. It says so on my birth certificate.

(Buzz, end)

(Swarming Spiders)

(The camera shows Judith Alice and Lily inside one of the beetle nest with three balls.)

Judith- So the art of stealing requires you to be quite and sneaky. That shouldn't be a problem with Lily, but you Alice, need to understand that. Do I make myself clear?

Lily-(mumbles) Yes.

Alice-(Looking at her phone)- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS SOOOOOO FUNNY!

Judith-Shhhhhhhh! You're gonna blow our cover.

Alice- OH SORRY! LIKE, MY FRIEND POSTED A VIDEO OF HER CAT DOING A WEIRD DANCE ON FACEBOOK! HAHAHAHAHA!

(A beetle notices the three girls and starts to run after them.)

Lily-(mumbles) Uh guys. I think our cover has been blown.

Judith- Crap! Alice this is all you fault.

Alice- Sorry.

(The girls start to run away and the beetle starts to chase after them. They eventually hide behind a dung ball and they lose the beetle.)

Lily-(mumbles) Oh god, we lost him.

Judith- Good, now let's steal theses balls.

(Alice is about to say something but Judith covers her mouth.)

Judith- You stay quite.

(Alice nods her head and the three girls run away with each rolling a dung ball.)

(Monster Moths)

(The Camera shows Monique, Nathan, Gabby, Ethan, CeCe, and Gus sneaking their way towards a beetle nest that is guarded by five beetles. They are hiding behind a mushroom.)

Monique- Ok so we need to come up with a plan. Any ideas.

Nathan- Nope.

Gabby- I have nothing.

Ethan- Not really.

Gus- This challenge is to mainstream.

Monique-That's a problem… what do we do?

CeCe- I have an idea.

Monique- Really? What?

CeCe- You guys can go get run in and gab the dung balls.

Monique- That plan sucks.

CeCe- Well, I tried. I going back to the camp site.

Monique- What? Why? The challenge is not even over.

CeCe- Well I don't want to even touch that filthy dung ball.

(CeCe starts to walk away.)

Monique- Get back here!

(CeCe starts to walk away)

Monique- I'm sorry am I not speaking English here! Te dije que te traigas tu culito de pastilla paca!

(CeCe stops and turns to Monique with a confused look on her face.)

CeCe- What?

Monique- You heard me!

CeCe- You know what? I'm leaving!

(CeCe walks away until she bumps into Heath who is followed by CeCe.)

CeCe- How many times do I have to say it? Watch where you are going!

Heath- My bad. Uhhh… Where are you going?

CeCe- Back to the shelters.

Heath- Why? We have a challenge?

Monique- She doesn't want to get a dung ball from the beetles.

Heath- Well if that's the case, then you can have the extra ball we got!

CeCe- What?

(Heath drops the dung ball on CeCe)

(Buzz, Confessional)

CeCe-(covered in dung) EEEEWWWW!

(Buzz, end)

Heath- Have you guys got your dung balls yet?

Monique- Not yet.

Heath- What, but we only have 10 minutes left.

Ethan- Trust me dude we would be getting our dung balls right now if there weren't any beetles in that nest.

Heath- That shouldn't be too hard.

(Heath hands Ethan his dung ball, and begins to crack his knuckles, and walks towards the beetle nest.)

Monique- Where are you going?

Heath- I'm gonna go get you guys some dung balls, it shouldn't take too long.

(The camera shows heath reaching the nest and the beetles have boxing gloves on. The camera then switches to a shot that shows Nathan's, Ethan's and Gabby's faces. The viewer suddenly hears the sound of punches and the sound of heavy objects landing on the floor. You also see a smile on Ethan's face and a horrified expression on Nathan's and Gabby's face.)

(Buzz, confessional)

Ethan- That was quite the impressive show from Heath. We may have a chance at winning.

(Buzz)

Nathan- That was really cool what heath did… I even fear him even more now.

(Buzz)

Gabby- Heath should not be allowed to own beetles as pets. He will probably beat them up.

(Buzz)

(The camera shows Heath point to his middle name on his birth certificate.)

(Buzz, end)

(Swarming Spiders)

(The camera shows Diamond and Simon running away from two beetles, rolling dung balls.)

Diamond- Where did I go wrong?

Simon- You went wrong when you started singing Eleanor Rigby.

Diamond- Hey that is a good song. You can never go wrong with the Beatles.

Simon- Yes but singing in the middle of angry beetles, just to make a Beatles reference isn't exactly smart.

Diamond- I see your point there

Both- AAAAHHHH!

(The two continue to run. Eventually they are joined by Fred)

Fred- AAAAHHHH! Hi guys. AAAAHHHH!

(The three boys continue to run away)

Fred- I have an idea.

Diamond- What is it.

Fred- Sing an extremely high note on your microphone. Simon cover your ears.

Simon- Ok.

(They stop running and Fred and Simon covers their ears.)

Diamond- (Sings high pitched) LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(The beetles stop chasing after them and start to go back to their nest.)

Fred- It worked.

(Buzz, Confessional)

Fred- I knew it would work. I saved our skins.

(Buzz)

Diamond- My voice is not only something beautiful but it is actually a lethal weapon.

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows the beetles leave the nest and the camera shows the three boys cheering.)

Simon- Yes that's right, you run away now.

Diamond- I'm so happy I could kiss someone!

(Diamond grabs Simon by his face and he tries to kiss him, but Simon prevents this by use his head to push Diamond's head away with is hand.)

Simon- What the hell!?

Diamond- Why do you have to play hard to get?

Simon- I don't roll like that, dude.

Fred- Guys… we have to go.

Diamond- Fine. (pouts)

(Buzz, confessional)

Simon- I've known I've said this like a bunch of times, but Diamond needs to leave. He is a weirdo and is starting to freak me out.

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows the 16 contestants, each with a dung ball of their own, and Chris standing in the same area as they were in the beginning.)

Chris- I see that you all were able to steal a dung ball from the beetles. Congratulations. That means you guys get to compete in the next part of the challenge. Now if you will follow me, we shall move on to the next area for the challenge.

(Chris begins to walk away and the others begin to follow Chris, rolling their dung balls with them. The camera then cuts to the next scene where it shows the contestants and Chris standing in an area that has on clear dirt road that goes downhill. On the sides of the roads, there is a wall of tall grass.)

Chris- Your second challenge is to, race down the bottom of this hill while… wait for it… on top of your dung ball. If anybody falls out of their ball or they get off course, they are automatically eliminated from the challenge.

Gabby- So we have to race downhill while we have to run on our dung balls. Doesn't that sound dangerous?

Chris- That's right. Isn't that fun?

Gabby- For you.

Chris- The first person to cross the finish line at the bottom of the hill, will when immunity for their team, meaning that the other team will be sent to elimination and send someone home. Now get ready to race!

(Buzz, confessional)

Ethan- This is an easy challenges. (leans back) I got this in the bag.

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows the contestants get on top of their dung balls. The camera then shows a close up of Nathan putting on his goggles, then it shows Judith popping her knuckles then cracking her neck. Then camera then zooms out to where the viewer can see both Judith and Alice.)

Alice- Ew… that is, like so gross.

Judith- What wrong with popping your bones?

Alice- It's not natural.

(The camera shows Chris)

Chris- Get set…

Ethan- This is gonna be so easy.

Chris- Go!

(The contestants start to roll downhill)

(Buzz, confessional)

Chris- when are my challenge "easy"?

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows the contestants rolling down the hill with Ethan in the lead followed by Judith and Nathan who are neck and neck. Monique, Simon, and Trevon are slowly catching up to the Nathan. The camera then goes to the back of the pack showing CeCe trying to avoid getting her shoes dirty, and Fred who is catching up to CeCe .)

CeCe- This is so gross, I can't do this. .Ew

(Fred is neck and neck with CeCe.)

Fred- Hey, I could be worse.

CeCe- How could it possibly get worse?

(The two continue to roll down the hill until two beetles emerge from the ground)

Fred- What the?

(CeCe and Fred continue to roll towards the beetles. When they reach the beetles, the beetle stops the dung balls. CeCe loses her balance and she falls of her ball and lands on the ground.)

CeCe- Ow!

Fred- What's going on?

(The beetle holding Fred's dung ball, then heaves the ball and Fred backwards and Fred is launched with it. Fred continues to fly, and he passes the others, he then lands by Chris)

Fred- What the hell was that?

Chris- I forgot to mention this hill is home to a different type of species of beetles. These little guys like to dig underground and heave dung balls, for fun.

(The camera show Kelly rolling down the hill with Heath and Gus)

Kelly- WHAT?! THERE ARE BEETLES UNDERGROUND! EEEEKKKK!

Heath- Dude, just calm down.

Gus- Just avoid the beetles.

Kelly- NO! IT'S NOT THAT EASY! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!

Heath- No, wai-

(Kelly starts to make her way into the wall of grass, on her way she knocks into Heath and Gus. The two boys fall off the dung balls to the ground and the dung balls roll away. Kelly makes goes into the wall of grass and cannot be seen.)

Chris- Oh that sucks, the race already started and half of the Monster Moths are already out. This good.

(The contestants continue to race down the hill then the camera focuses on Simon and Gabby)

Gabby- This is hard.

Simon- What is?

Gabby- Trying to stay on this ball. I feel like I'm going to lose my foot-

(Gabby twist her ankle and she trips and she starts to roll down the hill while she is still on the ball)

Simon- Ha… that's too funny.

(As Simon continues to laugh, he notices that Gabby and her dung ball start to gain some speed and his headed for a collision course for Lily, Diamond and Alice.)

Simon- Hey guys look out!

Lily-(mumbles) What?

(The three turn around and they see Gabby rolling behind them going at a fast speed)

Alice/Diamond- EEEEKKKK!

(The three spiders are two late to react and Gabby crashes into them causing them to fall off their dung balls and fall on top of each other. The crash was also able to stop Gabby and her dung ball. The camera shows Chris)

Chris- The Monster moths have lost 5 members of their team while the Swarming Spiders lost 4 people. How will they fare out? Who will come out on top.

(The camera shows Monique rolling down the hill and she passes Judith and Ethan and takes the lead.)

Monique- Yes, I have the lead!

Ethan- Hey stops cheering and hurry up and get to the finish line. I make sure nobody passes me.

Monique- Thanks.

(Monique continues to roll down the hill and continues to gain a huge lead.)

(Buzz, confessional)

Monique- You know, I first I had a bad feeling about the challenge, since most of our team is out of the challenge. But right now I have a good lead. I have a good feeling about this.

(Buzz, end)

(Monique continues to roll down the hill, and she is about to cross the finish line.)

Gabby- Go Monique, you can do it!

Monique- I can do it!

(Monique continues to roll down the hill until she is suddenly stopped by a beetle.)

Monique- Oh crap!

(The beetle heaves the dung ball forward, launching Monique in the air separating her from the ball. The dung ball continues to fly and it eventually crashes in to Simon, causing him to fall off his ball. The race continues on and the camera shows Bree rolling down the hill but she is then launched by a beetle, lucky for her Trevon is able to catch her as he is rolling down the hill. As the race continues Trevon, who is still carrying Bree, is behind the pack, Nathan is third, and Judith and Ethan are neck and neck for 1st.)

(Trevon and Bree)

Bree- Hey thanks for catching me.

Trevon- No problem. We just gotta worry about catching up. We are starting to fall behind.

Bree- What do we do?

Trevon- Hmmm… oh I got an idea?

Bree- What is it?

Trevon- You'll find out right now… just promise me you won't get mad, ok?

Bree- I guess.

(Trevon puts Bree up in the air and starts to hold her like a football)

Bree- What are doing? Is this gonna hurt?

Trevon- I'm so sorry.

(Trevon aims towards Nathan and throws Bree like a football)

Bree- AAAAHHHH!

(Bree continues to fly towards Nathan and eventually crashes into him and knocks him of the ball, and lands on top of him)

Nathan- Ow

(Trevon passes the two)

Trevon- I'm so sorry Bree, it was for the sake of the team.

(Bree glares at Trevon.)

(Trevon continues to roll downhill but then he is stopped by a beetle. Before he is launched in mid-air, Trevon jumps off the ball and the beetle heaves the ball.)

Trevon-That was a close one.

(The beetle looks at Trevon and I heave Trevon sending him flying towards Chris, and then he lands beside him.)

Chris- Judith vs Ethan! Who will win the challenge?

Monique- Go Ethan! Leave her in the dust!

Alice- Go Judith, you like, totes got this.

(The camera shows Ethan and Judith rolling downhill, with Ethan having a small lead over Judith.)

Ethan- You seriously think you can beat me?

Judith- Oh no, I don't think. I know I can beat you!

(They continue to roll down hill )

Ethan- Well it's gonna suck when I prove you wrong.

(Ethan's lead starts to grow bigger, and he starts to leave Judith behind)

Ethan- Oh sweet victory, here I come.

(As Ethan comes close to the finish line the camera switches to angle in which the viewer can see Kelly coming out of the wall of grass getting chased by a couple of beetles. Kelly then rolls down the hill at an angle at a fast pace, and start to make a collision course for Ethan. eventually hitting Ethan and causing him to fall off the ball, and Kelly falls of the ball as well. )

Ethan- What the hell, Kelly?!

Kelly- EEEEKKKK! IT'S A BEETLE!

(Judith passes the two)

Judith- Like I said, I know I'm gonna win.

(Judith continues to roll down, the hill and eventually crosses the finish line.)

Chris- And Judith crosses the finish line, and she wins for the Swarming Spiders!

Spiders- ALRIGHT!

Alice- Good job Judith.

Fred- Way to win for the spiders.

Lily-(mumbles) YAY!

Chris- That also means I will be seeing the Monster Moths in elimination tonight.

(The Monster Moths groan)

(The camera switches to a scene that show the Monster Moths in front of their shelter.)

Monique- So who gets the boot?

Ethan- Well Monique… I already know who I'm voting for.

(Ethan glares at Kelly, Kelly smiles back)

CeCe- I thought we agreed to vote off Monique

Monique- What? Why?

CeCe- Um, if I remember correctly, Ethan said if we lost this challenge, we were gonna vote off our "leader".

Monique- Well if we are gonna vote, I say we vote you off!

CeCe- *Gasp*

Monique- Throughout the challenge all you did was complained.

CeCe- I do not have to take this! I will see you guys at Elimination.

(CeCe walks away)

Monique- Fine.

(Monique walks in the opposite direction.)

(Buzz, confessional)

CeCe-Monique, you are so going down.

(Buzz)

Monique- CeCe, you are so going down.

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows the Monster Moths sitting on a rock in front of a fire pit with Chris standing on the other side of the fire. The setting is an area surrounded by giant sunflowers, and walls of grass during night time.)

Chris- Monster Moths, what happened, you guys were doing so good?

CeCe- I don't know, as our team "leader."

(Monique glares at CeCe)

Chris- Well, there are 8 campers here but only seven can stay. You all casted you votes. If I call your name, you will receive a shiny pebble. If you do not receive a pebble, will be leaving tonight, and will never return. Now the First contestant safe is… Ethan.

(Chris tosses Ethan a pebble. Ethan catches it.)

Chris- Gabby.

(Chris tosses her a pebble, she catches it.)

Gabby- Yes!

Chris- Heath

(Chris tosses him a pebble, he catches it.)

Chris- Nathan

Nathan- Still on the game baby!

(Chris tosses him a pebble and he catches it.)

Chris- Gus

(Chris tosses the pebble and Gus catches it.)

Chris- Two more safe contestants.

(Monique and CeCe glare at each other.)

Chris- Monique

CeCe- *gasp*

(Chris tosses Monique a pebble and she catches it. Monique then sticks her tongue out at CeCe.)

Chris- CeCe, Kelly only one shiny pebble left.

(The camera shows a spilt screen of Kelly, and CeCe, both with terrified expressions on their faces. Suspenseful music is playing in the background. Chris takes dramatic pause.)

Chris- The last person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris- CeCe

(CeCe takes a sigh of relief)

Chris- Kelly, I'm sorry to say but you are leaving use tonight.

Kelly- Awwwww. Bummer. Um… I have one question before I leave.

Chris- Yes?

Kelly- How do I go home?

Chris- You'll find out soon enough.

Kelly- Umm… Ok?

(there is a moment of silence, then all of a sudden a giant bee appears and swoops in and grabs Kelly and carries her away. The other Moths gasp in shock.)

Kelly- EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!

(The bee continues to fly away and you hear Kelly's scream fade away)

**Conclusion**

Chris- Well there you have it. Our first person to leave tonight is Kelly. How will the rest of the contestants take the even more gruesome challenges yet to come? Will Monique and CeCe be able to put their differences aside or will they be at each other's throats. Who will go out next? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Shrinkers!

**Votes**:

Ethan- Kelly stoped me from winning, so I vote for her.

CeCe- Bye Monique.

Gabby- For a lady who fears bugs, this isn't the best place to be. Bye Kelly.

Nathan- Sorry Kelly.

Monique- I vote for that lazy sack of bones known as CeCe.

Kelly- Monique has a point all CeCe do is complain. I vote for CeCe.

Heath- You messed up Kelly.

Gus- Voting is to mainstream, I vote for Kelly.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.:)_

**Teams:**

**Monster Moths**

Monique

Heath

CeCe

Ethan

Gabby

Nathan

Kelly

Gus

**Swarming Spiders**

Judith

Simon

Alice

Trevon

Bree

Dan/Diamond

Lily

Fred

**Eliminated: **Kelly


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Total drama. It belongs to the creators.

*sorry for the long wait for the upload I was busy over the summer. Please enjoy!:)

Chris- Last time on Total Drama Shrinkers. Our contestants got dirty, when had to steal dung balls from violent beetles and had to race down a very steep hill. CeCe managed to get on Monique's bad side with her contestant complaining. In the end, Judith was able to pull off a win in the challenge, giving the Swarming Spiders the first victory for an immunity challenge. During Elimination, both CeCe and Kelly found themselves on the bottom two. After the Monster Moths voted, Kelly was the first contestant to leave the show. Will Swarming Spiders be able to gain another victory or will the Monster Moths steal a win.? Will CeCe continue to annoy everyone with her complaining? Find out now on Total… Drama… Shrinkers!

(Theme Song)

(The camera shows the teams eating food, and sitting on the ground talking with each other, then the camera focuses on Bree who is eating by herself, she is the joined by Trevon.)

Trevon- Hey Bree. What's up?

Bree- (Turns her head away from Trevon) Hmph.

Trevon- Oh come on, you still can't still be mad at me.

Bree- You threw me like a football!

Trevon- It was for the sake of the challenge, I did it to help our team win.

Bree- So it gives you the right to throw me like a football?

Trevon- Oh come on… you're overreacting

Bree- *gasp*

(Bree's face turns red)

Trevon- What?

Bree- I am not overreacting, How dare you say that?

Trevon- I didn't mean to offend you.

Bree- Oh! So now you're calling me a drama queen.

Trevon- No… I'm ju-

Bree- Save it for later, Trevon.

(Bree picks up her plate and she storms off leaving Trevon all alone.)

Trevon- But what I meant to say was…

(Buzz, Confessional)

Trevon- I didn't mean to call Bree a drama queen. I just wanted to say that she doesn't have to take me throwing her like a football so seriously. Man. Now she hates me.

(Buzz, confessional.)

(Monster Moths)

(The camera shows CeCe, Nathan, Gabby sitting together eating there food. Monique then joins them.)

Monique- Good morning guys.

Nathan- Hi there.

Gabby- Morning.

Nathan- How did you sleep?

Monique- Oh I slept like a baby thanks for asking.

(CeCe glares at Monique, and Monique glares back and CeCe and there is a moment of silence. Nathan leans towards Gabby and starts to whisper to her ear.)

Nathan-(whisper) You can just, feel the tension between these two.

Gabby- (Whisper) I know right. It's kind of scary.

CeCe- What was that!?

Gabby- Nothing

CeCe- (To Monique) You are lucky you managed to avoid elimination last night.

Monique- Back at you.

CeCe- But don't worry, I will make sure you are the one who leaves if we lose today's challenge

Monique- That's only if your big mouth doesn't get you out first.

CeCe/Monique- Grrrrrrrrr.

(Buzz, Confessional)

CeCe- I'm pretty sure I'm not the only person who person thinks that Monique was one who deserves to go home. I mean, it's her fault that our team lost the last challenge.

(Buzz, end)

(CeCe and Monique continue to glare each other for a couple of seconds, then CeCe picks up her plate and stands up)

CeCe- I'm out of here.

(CeCe walks away)

Gabby- Should we stop her?

Monique- No let her be

(The camera shows CeCe walking until she is pulled aside and pined on a rock by Ethan)

CeCe- Ow, that hurts!

Ethan- Shut up! I don't want any one hearing us.

CeCe-That is not how you are supposed to treat a lady

Ethan- Well… sorry. Anyway I have a proposition for you

(CeCe has a questioned look on her face)

CeCe- What kind of proposition?

Ethan- I want to make an alliance

CeCe- With me?

Ethan- (sarcastically) No with the rock I have you pinned against.

CeCe- Hey no need for sarcasm.

Ethan- Are you in or not?

CeCe- How do I benefit from this alliance?

Ethan- Well for starters, I can make sure you are not the one who is sent home. Also I can take you to the final two.

CeCe- (nods her head) Ok; I do like the sound of that.

Ethan- Also, if we have an alliance… we would have a better chance of getting rid of Monique.

(CeCe starts to grin)

CeCe- I think we have a deal.

Ethan- Good. Just do what I tell you, and you will be good.

CeCe- Ok

(CeCe extends her arm out and opens the palm of her hand)

CeCe- Pleasure making business with you.

(Ethan looks at CeCe's hand. He then spits in his own hand and uses that hand to shake hands with CeCe. CeCe has a look of disgust on her face.)

Ethan- Pleasure making business with you as well.

(Ethan lets go of CeCe's hand and walks away.)

(Buzz, confessional)

Ethan- I bet your wondering why I decided to take CeCe to the final two with me. Well the answer to that is very simple. CeCe is too lazy to do anything for herself. It will be an easy win in the finale.

(Buzz, end)

(Swarming Spiders)

(The camera shows Judith, and Lily there food while Alice is looking on her phone.)

Lily-(mumbles) I'm so happy you won the last challenge Judith.

Judith- Nonsense. We won the last challenge Lily.

Lily-(mumbles) Oh no. You were the only one who crossed the finish line.

Judith- Yes, but we worked together as a team.

Lily-(mumbles) I guess you-

Alice- NOOOOOOOO!

(Lily and Judith are startled by Alice's loud shriek. Alice has a worried look on her face.)

Alice- Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

Lily- (mumbles) What's wrong Alice?

Alice- This is terrible. My life is ruined. I can never walk on this earth again.

Judith- Why?

Alice- It's…

Judith- Yeeeeeesssssss.

Alice- It's my …

Judith- Just spit it our already.

Alice- My Facebook profile!

Judith- What?

Alice- Someone changed my profile pic to a really embarrassing picture of me.

Lily- (mumbles) Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad.

(Alice points the screen of her cellphone towards Lily, and Lily has a look of disgust on her face.)

Lily-Uh… oh dear lord.

Judith- Let me see!

(Alice shows Judith her phone, Judith starts to giggle.)

Judith- (giggles) Ya… it's not that bad.

(Buzz, confessional)

(The camera shows Judith laughing hysterically, then she falls to the floor with her feet in the air)

(Buzz)

Alice- This is so bad… I was like keeping that picture a secret. I mean look at it.

(Alice then shows the phone to the camera where it shows a picture of Alice with her mouth full of cake and chocolate frosting all over her face. Alice then takes back her phone.)

Alice- See… it's terrible. (Alice takes a pause) Wait… I just showed that pic to like the whole world. Nooooooooo.

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows Simon and Fred covering their ears, and all you hear is Diamond's voice singing to a tune very loudly.)

Simon- Argh… how much can he sing?

Fred-What?! I can't hear you over the blood, that is flooding my ears.

Simon- I said… how much longer can he sing?

Fred- I don't know, isn't there an off switch?

Simon- I wish.

(The camera still shows the two boys covering their ears, and still shows Diamond singing.)

(Buzz, end)

Simon- Diamond, is a pain in my butt, I need to convince the other team members to vote him off.

(Buzz)

(The camera shows Fred plugging the insides of his ear, and then he pulls his finger out. He is shocked.)

Fred- Is that blood?!

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows Monique, Nathan and Gabby sitting in front of their shelter.)

Monique- Hey, has anyone seen Heath? He didn't show up for break feast.

Gabby- I think he was sleeping under that mushroom over there.

(Gabby points to a mushroom that shows Heath asleep under the mushroom.)

Monique- Oh ok. Nathan goes wake him up.

Nathan- What? That's suicide! Why don't you do it?

Monique- Ok fine I have an idea on how we can settle this… nose goes.

(Monique places her finger on her nose and Gabby does the same a second later.

Nathan- (Glares at his teammates) Fine I'll go.

(Nathan walks towards Heath. He then taps him on the shoulder and braces himself, but nothing happens. Nathan is about tap Heath shoulder once more, but you hear a loud air horn in the back ground that frightens Nathan and wakes Heath up. Chris enters the campsite.)

Chris- Challenge time! Everyone gather around.

(The contestants start to gather around, the camera shows Nathan cleaning is ears and Heath walks by. Nathan gives a sigh of relief.)

(Buzz, confessional)

Nathan- Thank you Chris! Phew! I dodge a bullet there.

(Buzz, end)

Chris- Today's challenge will be something a little different than what you are normally used to.

Ethan- Which is?

Chris- Wait for it.

(There is a moment of slice passes by and Chris is carried away by a bird. The contestants are shocked)

Judith- What the? What just happened?

Alice- Oh well Chris was about to tell us the challenge and he got carried away by a bird.

Judith- I already know that.

Alice- Then why did you ask?

(A bird comes by and picks up Alice and carries her away.)

Alice- EEEEEEKKKKK!

Judith- Oh no one will miss her.

(A bird comes by and picks up Judith and carries her away.)

Judith- AHHHHH!

(The camera then shows a flock of birds swooping down to pick up the remaining contestants. Then camera then shows the birds dropping the contestants inside a bird's nest. Chris is standing in the center of the nest with two giant buckets behind him.)

CeCe- What the hell was that Chris?

Chris- I know. Fun right?

CeCe- No. And why are we in a tree?

Chris- Today's challenge is to collect as many bird eggs as you can. There are a total of 7 bird eggs located on this tree. Your job is to collect the eggs and place them in the buckets that contain your team logo. The team with the most amounts of eggs will win immunity for this challenge and also score a rocking breakfast tomorrow morning. You guys have an hour to gather your eggs. Begin!

(Monster Moths)

Nathan- Ok so what is the plan.

Monique- I think we should split up in groups. We will be able to cover more ground.

Heath- I'm gonna go ahead… I hate traveling in groups.

Monique- But-

Ethan- Don't worry he can take care of himself.

Monique- Fine.

(Heath runs off to look for eggs.)

Nathan- So, who goes with who?

Monique- Ok umm-

CeCe- I wanna go with Ethan!

Monique- What? Why?

CeCe- Cause unlike you, Ethan is actually someone I can tolerate.

(Monique glares at CeCe while Ethan gives of a shrug)

Ethan- I don't mind.

Monique- Ok fine, I'll take Gabby, Nathan you travel with Gus. Ok now let's win this.

Moths- Yea!

(Swarming Spiders)

Judith- Ok so here is the plan… We all travel alone. We can find more eggs faster and win our selves another challenge.

Alice- I like, have a question.

Judith- Yes, Alice?

Alice- Ummm, What are we like, supposed to be doing?

Judith- We need to find the eggs.

Alice- Oh no, I'm a vegetarian.

Judith- We are not eating the eggs.

Alice- Ohhhh.

Judith-Yeah… just split up.

(The swarming spiders split up.)

(Monster moths)

(CeCe and Ethan)

CeCe- Hey! You!

Ethan- I have a name you know.

CeCe- Ya that's not important. What I want to know is how do you intend on kicking Monique out?

Ethan- Don't worry about it, I got it all under control.

CeCe- Just tell me!

Ethan- Just do whatever I say, and Monique will be out of here.

(Ethan walks ahead leaving CeCe behind.)

CeCe- Grrr…

(Buzz, Confessional)

CeCe- Why won't Ethan tell me his plan?

(Buzz, end)

(Swarming Spiders)

(Trevon)

Trevon- Ok we are looking for giant bird eggs, how hard can that be?

(Trevon continues to travel and climbing to higher levels of the tree. He then hears a loud squawk)

Trevon- What was that?

(Trevon turns around only to see a giant bird standing in front of him. Trevon has a terrified look on his face.)

Trevon- Oh hello little birdy.

(The bird stairs at Trevon)

Trevon- Say… you wouldn't happen to know where I can find any bird eggs?

(The bird stares at Trevon, then the bird ends up flying towards Trevon with great speed.)

Trevon- Oh shit.

(Trevon ducks and the bird flies over him. The bird continues to fly forward and eventually turns around and flies towards Trevon again.)

Trevon- Yo Chris, what's up with this bird?

Chris- (megaphone) I probably forgot to mention that the birds don't like it when others are looking for its eggs.

Trevon- Thanks for the warning!

(The bird swoops in and picks up Trevon. It then flies a couple of feet and drops Trevon. Trevon releases a high pitched squeal.)

(Buzz, confessional)

Bree- You know, I feel kind of bad for screaming at Trevon. Maybe did over react a little… I'll apologize after the challenge.

(Buzz, end)

(Bree)

Bree- Now where can that egg be?

(Bree continues to look around until she hears a noise coming from above)

Bree- What was that?

(Bree looks up only to see a familiar figure coming down. It grows in size by the second.)

Bree- Isn't tha-

(Before Bree could finish her sentence, Trevon lands on top of her.)

Trevon- Oh thank god. That was a soft landing.

Bree- Easy for you to say.

Trevon- Oh snaps.

(Trevon helps Bree up)

Trevon- Sorry about that. It was that bird and it dropped me and-

Bree- It's cool.

Trevon- Really? (Trevon has a confused look) You are not even more mad at me than you already are?

Bree- No accidents happen. Anyway now that you're here, I wanted to apologize.

Trevon- For what?

Bree- For this morning, I may have over reacted after you said I was over reacting.

Trevon- Oh that, don't worry about. Everyone does it sometimes.

Bree- Oh, well that's good to hear.

Trevon- Listen we probably just got off on the wrong foot. How bout we let by gones be by gones and start fresh?

Bree- (Blushes) Oh… that sounds good. We could look for the eggs together.

Trevon- Sure.

(The two walk together and continue to search for the egg.)

(Buzz, confessional)

Trevon- Well I'm glad to patch things up with Bree.

(Buzz)

Bree- Well I'm back on good terms with Trevon… but I get this weird feeling when I'm around him. (Blushes)

(Buzz, end)

(Monster Moths)

(Nathan and Gus)

(The camera shows Gus walking on one of the branches while Nathan is frantically looking for a bird egg on the same branch)

Nathan- Here eggy-eggy-eggy… come out come out where ever you are.

Gus- I don't think that will help us.

Nathan-Ah… you're right. I need to change my way of thinking… *chirp* *chirp**chirp*

(While Nathan continues to chirp like a bird and Gus continues to look around. A couple of minutes later Gus notices a large white object on one of the upper branches.)

Gus- Hey Nathan, what is that?

(Gus points to the large white object, and Nathan walks over and stands next to Gus and stares at the object.)

Nathan- Well I have two explanations for that object.

Gus- And those are?

Nathan- Well that large white object is either a prop from that super cool, action packed movie "Robot-Dino 3. Revenge of Dr. Reptilian," or that could be one of the bird eggs we are supposed to find. One of these explanations being more logical than the other.

Gus- So it's a bird egg?

Nathan- That's right.

Gus- We should go get it before it becomes socially accepted.

Nathan- I couldn't agree more.

(The two start to climb up the tree and advance towards the egg. A couple of minutes later the two collect the egg and start to roll it back to the bucket.)

(Swarming spiders)

(Lily)

(The camera shows Lily climbing various tree branches and searching for an egg.)

Lily-(mumbles) I wonder why it's so hard to find a giant egg.

(Lily continues to look around until see notices a large white object inside a giant tree hollow.)

Lily- Oh is that...

(Lily walks towards the large white object, she then smiles.)

Lily- (mumbles) Oh yay! I found an egg.

(Lily starts to push the egg, but she has a hard time trying to get it to move)

Lily- I can do this

(She keeps pushing, until she gives it a huge shove and the egg flies out of the tree hollow and begins to fall)

Lily-(mumbles) Oh no!

(She runs to looks out the hole and what happened next surprised her, thee egg was about to hit the ground when it landed on a branch that catapulted back up where it hit another branch at an angle and launched it to the left and it bounced of another branch and this kept going for a while showing Lily flinching every time it hit a branch until finally in a sweet movement one last hit sent it flying straight to the Spiders bucket where it landed perfectly)

Lily- (Mumbles) Whoa

Chris- (Megaphone) And the Spiders take the lead with one egg!

Nathan- What?! Did they use another montage? Cause if they did I swear to god

Chris- (Megaphone) Relax Nathan, they didn't use a montage

Nathan- They better not have

Gus- Ok, let's just get this egg

(Gus grabs onto thee egg and then he feels another hand grab his)

Gus- What the?

(He looks behind the other side and sees Alice)

Alice- Oh sorry but I like found this first

Gus- Yeah but I found it before it was cool so I'm cooler so…I'm taking this!

(He pulls the egg towards him)

Alice- But I can't like, let my team down

(She pulls the eggs towards her)

Gus- There's only one way to settle this

Alice- (Gasp) You don't mean…

Gus- Oh I mean it

Alice/Gus- Instagram off!

Alice- What are the rules?

Gus- First one to snag a pic of the other persons face gets the egg

Alice- Let's do this

(They both get in a stare down and western show-down music is playing the background)

Alice- (Close up of her eyes) One

Gus- (Close up of his eyes) Two

Gus/Alice- Three!

(They both pull out their smart phones and begin to snap pictures as fast as they can while also dodging)

Nathan- (Staring at them) What?

(A montage of pictures of random body parts of Gus and Alice is shown but none of their faces)

Nathan- Seriously? A montage right now?

(Buzz, confessional)

Chris- If we had shown the whole footage it would've been hours

(Buzz, end)

(Gus and Alice are out breath and still staring down each other)

Alice- (In her mind) I can't go on I need to trick him…what do hipsters get distracted with?

(She thinks for a moment then gets an idea)

Alice- Oh my gosh! Like, look it's a scarf, beanie, and squared rim glasses sale!

Gus- What?!

(He turns around and Alice takes the chance to tackle him and pins him to the ground and snags his picture)

Alice- Yes! I win!

(She gets off Gus and sees the picture)

Gus- Oh I'm sorry did you order your egg to go?

Alice- No…why?

Gus- Because there it goes

(He then points down to another branch where Nathan is trying to get the egg to buckets)

Alice- Hey!

Nathan- Sorry! You guys were fighting for so long I took the chance and took the egg

(He then dropped the egg down to his teams bucket)

Chris- (Megaphone) And Nathan ties up the score!

Nathan- Woo!

(Swarming Spiders)

(Judith)

(The camera shows Judith looking frantically around the tree looking for an egg. She is running from side to side throwing leaves trying to uncover the location of the egg.)

(Buzz, confessional)

Judith- Why is it that a giant white egg is hard to find? This is so frustrating!

(Buzz, end)

(The camera continues to show Judith looking for the egg. You then hear the words "Come on you stupid egg… budge." Interested Judith looks around and she tries to follow the voice. She then stumbles upon Fred, who is having difficulties trying to move the egg.)

Judith- Fred?

Fred- Oh Judith thank god you are here.

Judith- Do you need help?

Fred- Yes please!

(Judith stands next to Fred and she starts to push the egg towards the their basket. As they continue to roll the egg when they are stopped by a random force.)

Judith- Hey what gives?

Fred- Why did it stop moving?

(The camera the shows Heath standing on the other side stop Judith and Fred from pushing the egg.)

Fred- Hey what gives?

Heath-Sorry guys but I'm taking this egg.

(Heath picks up egg and starts to take the egg towards the Monster Moth's basket)

Judith- Hey give that back.

Fred- Ya we had it first.

(Heath turns around)

Heath- What are you gonna do about it.

Fred- I'll tell you what I'm gonna do…

(Fred reaches into his pocket and he pulls out a magic wand)

Fred- I'll turn you into a tiny bird.

(Fred starts to swing his magic wand around, and Heath gives him a confused look and Judith face palm.)

(Buzz, confessional)

Judith- Is this kid serious?

(Buzz)

Fred- I happen to be a master warlock when my dungeons and dragons group back home. I can get our egg back.

(Buzz, end)

(The camera continues to show Fred waving his magic wand around for about 10 minutes)

Heath- Hey, girly… what is he doing?

Judith- I don't want to talk about.

Heath- But he has been doing that for the past 10 minutes, shouldn't you at least-

Judith- Once he is doing his stupid spell, you can't stop him.

Heath-Oh (nods his head)

Fred- Now ladies and gentlemen… and Judith.

Judith- Hey!

Fred- Watch me as a turn Heath into a teeny weeny birdy…. Abrakabirdra!

(Fred points his wand towards Heath and there is a moment of silence. Seconds later, a giant bird swoops in and picks up Fred.)

Fred- (high pitched) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

(The bird flies and drops Fred. He falls on a branch on a lower level.)

Judith- Fred! Are you ok?

Fred- I'm ok I'll climb back up. I'm a fast climber.

Judith-Ok.

Heath- Well I think I'm done here… later.

Judith- Hey that's still our egg and you are gonna give it back.

(Buzz, confessional)

Judith- You want something done you are gonna have to do it yourself.

(Buzz, end)

Judith-Take this!

(Judith starts to run towards Heath, she then does a high jump kick in midair and flies towards Heath face. Heath then tilts his head towards the left and avoids Judith's kick.)

Judith- Crap!

(Judith continues to fly in the same direction towards Fred who had just climbed back up to the same branch as the other two.)

Fred- I knew I was a fast climber.

Judith- Look Out!

Fred- Wha-

(Judith flies towards Fred, and accidentally kicks him in the face, and the both fall down to the branch Fred was dropped on. Heath shrugs and he takes the egg to the basket and places it on the basket.)

Chris- And the moths take the lead with two eggs. They are still 4 eggs left. Good luck!

(Monster Moths)

(CeCe and Ethan)

(The camera shows Ethan looking for an egg and CeCe just standing there.)

CeCe- Do you know where you're going.

Ethan- Yes. Yes I do.

CeCe- Then how come we haven't found an egg?

Ethan- Maybe if you looked, we can find an egg already.

CeCe- You said that you were gonna take to the final two.

Ethan- Yes but in order for the plan to work you have to do the challenge.

CeCe- What is your plan anyway?

Ethan- Don't worr-

CeCe- Te-

Ethan- Shut up a minute. Do you hear that?

(You hear a loud singing coming from a distance, Ethan starts to head towards the voiced and CeCe follows him. They then hide behind a pile of leaves and they see Diamond standing next to an egg singing a song about finding an egg.)

CeCe- Crap he found the egg before us. What are we gonna do.

Ethan- CeCe. Here is what I want you to do okay.

(Ethan starts to whisper in CeCe's ear, and CeCe nods every couple of seconds.)

Ethan- Can you do that?

CeCe- Shouldn't be too hard.

Ethan- Alright, don't mess this up.

CeCe- I won't, but why do I have to do it.

Ethan- Just do it.

CeCe- Fine.

(Buzz, confessional)

CeCe- Now why would Ethan have me do that? Is it part of the plan?

(Buzz, end )

(Swarming Spiders)

(Diamond)

(The camera shows Diamond standing next to an egg and singing a song about finding an egg. He then puts the microphone that he was singing with on is waste and he the walks toward the egg standing by a pile of leaves. He tries to push the egg but has trouble with moving it.)

Diamond- Why won't it move.

(Diamond continues to push the egg.)

Diamond- Oh I think It moved.

(Diamond starts to push the egg towards the basket.)

(Monster Moth's)

(Monique and Gabby)

(The camera shows Monique and Gabby looking for an egg)

Gabby- Hey Monique, look over there. I think I found an egg.

Monique- Really? Where?

Gabby- Over there.

(Gabby points to a tree hollow that has an egg inside a tree hollow.)

Monique- Awesome lets go get it.

(Monique and Gabby start to climb the tree to get to the branch where the tree hollow. When they reach the top of the branch they see Bree and Trevon.)

Bree- Oh… um… hello.

Monique- Oh hello, don't mind us just walking.

(Both teams look at each other then they look egg, then they look at each other, then they look at the egg. There is a moment of silence, then it is disrupted by Gabby.)

Gabby – It's egg time mutha F******!

(Gabby then pushes Bree out of the way and starts to run towards the egg. Monique follows her while Trevon helps Bree up, then they start to run after the egg. Monique is able to catch up to Gabby while Trevon and Bree fall a short distance behind. Eventually Trevon is able to pass Monique and Gabby and get to the egg first.)

Trevon- Look Bree I got the egg.

Gabby- You can't have the egg.

(Gabby tackles Trevon to the ground, and Monique then takes the egg and starts to roll it to her team's basket. After a couple of seconds of running, Monique high heel breaks which causes her to trip and let go off the egg. Bree then takes control of the egg.)

Monique- Gabby, stop her from taking the egg.

Gabby- Yes sir!

Monique- Sir?

Gabby- I mean mam. Yes mam?

(Gabby gets off Trevon and starts to and starts to chase after Bree. Gabby is able to slowly catch up to Bree but Bree is able to keep her distance away from Gabby. Gabby then jumps in midair and Bree turns around only to stop in pure terror and see that Gabby is about to body slam her. Gabby lands on Bree and the egg starts to roll on its own.)

Trevon- The egg!

Monique- No!

(The egg continues to roll, until it falls of the branch and it lands on the Swarming Spiders' basket)

Chris- The score is now tied with two eggs each. There are 3 eggs left. Which team will win? Stayed tuned to find out.

(Buzz, confessional)

(Bree is covered in bruises.)

Bree- I'm glad we got the egg… but I didn't know that Gabby could be so violent.

(Buzz)

Gabby- I can't believe we lost the egg.

(Buzz, end)

(Swarming Spiders)

(Simon)

(The camera shows Simon rolling an egg to the team's basket.)

Simon- Haha, I must be the luckiest guy just finding an egg out in the open. I can just imagine what the ladies would think. (Imitating Alice) OMG like Simon, you're so hot, we should like totes hook up. (Normal voice.) I can only imagine.

(Simon drops the egg in the team's basket)

Chris- Simon just scored another egg for the Spiders, and gave them the lead.

(Simon is then joined with the other members of his team except for Diamond)

(Monster Moths)

(Ethan)

(The camera shows Ethan rolling an egg and dropping it in his team's basket, and then joins his other teams mates.)

Chris- The score is now tied 3 eggs to 3. 1 egg left.

Monique- Where is CeCe?

Ethan- I don't know we got separated.

Nathan- Do you think she got an egg?

Monique- She better have. I didn't break my heel on my shoe just for her to lose this challenge.

(Swarming Spiders)

Judith- Hey where is Diamond?

Simon- I don't know probably singing a song or something.

Alice- Oh I think I see him.

Judith- Really? Where?

Alice- Over there rolling a egg.

Judith- He has the last egg?

Alice- I believe I like, just said that.

Fred- That means we won.

Lily-(mumbles) Oh that's so cool.

(The swarming spiders start to cheer into they hear a loud whistle. The camera the shows CeCe.)

CeCe-Drop the egg or else.

Diamond- Or else what?

CeCe- You can say good bye to your precious microphone.

(CeCe pulls out Diamond's microphone and hold it out over the end of the branch)

Diamond- *gasp* you wouldn't dare.

CeCe- Oh you don't think I can do it?

(CeCe loosens her grip on the microphone.)

Diamond- *gasp*

Judith- Just forget about it Diamond, you can but more microphones with the prize money if you happen to win.

Diamond- But that microphone isn't just any microphone. That microphone was the same microphone that Lady Gaga used when she did a live show and drop after tripping on her meat dress. I had to cut a b**** in order to get it. It means everything to me.

CeCe- Oh if it means the world to you, then you will give me the egg.

(CeCe loosens her grip on the microphone even more.)

Diamond-*gasp*

CeCe- You have till 3. One…two…three.

(CeCe lets go of microphone and it starts to fall down. Diamond lets go of his egg and starts to run to his microphone, he is able to catch it by the wire, with the microphone dangling over the edge. CeCe runs for the egg and she is able to roll it to her teams basket.)

Chris- And the last egg goes to the Monster Moths. They win the challenge.

(The monster Moths start to cheer.)

Gabby- Wow CeCe, that was awesome.

Monique- Color me impressed. How did you know his weakness was his microphone?

CeCe- I was just a hunch.

Chris- Spiders I will see you at elimination tonight.

Alice- Boooo.

Simon- It's Diamond fault.

Judith- Ya him and his stupid microphone.

(The campers return to their shelters, but CeCe pulls Ethan aside.)

CeCe- I want answers. Why did you have me do that?

Ethan- Have you noticed how the rest of the team were impressed with what you did.

CeCe- Yeah.

Ethan- Since you did that, the rest of the team thinks you're a team player, and they might want to keep you instead of sending you home.

CeCe- Oh so kind of like street creed.

Ethan- Exactly.

CeCe- Oh ok.

(Buzz, confessional)

Ethan- If we were to lose this challenge, the rest of the team would vote off CeCe, because all she does is complain. Now that she won the challenge for us, the team will view her like a somewhat valued player.

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows the Swarming Spiders sitting on a rock in front of a fire pit with Chris standing on the other side of the fire. The setting is an area surrounded by giant sunflowers, and walls of grass during night time.)

Chris- I see 8 spiders, but by the end of tonight only seven will remain on their little web. You casted your votes. If you receive a shiny pebble you are safe. If you don't receive a shiny pebble you are out, and you can never ever come back. The first camper safe is…. Trevon.

(Chris tosses Trevon a pebble and he catches it.)

Chris- Bree.

Bree- Yay!

(Chris tosses a pebble and Bree catches it.)

Chris- Lily

(Chris tosses a pebble and Lily catches it.)

Chris- Simon.

(Chris tosses a pebble and Simon catches it)

Simon- Oh yeah I rock.

Chris- Alice

Alice- Yay (she starts to clap)

(Chris tosses her a pebble and it hits her in the head.)

Chris- Judith

(Chris tosses a pebble and Judith catches it.)

Chris- Two campers left…. Fred…. Diamond…. Only one shiny pebble left. Who will go home.

(The camera shows a spilt screen of Fred, and Diamond, both with terrified expressions on their faces. Suspenseful music is playing in the background. Chris takes dramatic pause.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris- The last camper safe is… Fred.

Fred- Yes!

(Chris tosses a pebble and Fred catches it.)

Diamond- I'm out!

Chris- That's right. Good bye Diamond.

(There is a moment of silence, then all of a sudden a giant bee appears and swoops in and grabs Diamond and carries her away.)

Diamond- Tata my sweeties. I shall sing on last song for you guys.

(Diamond pulls out her microphone and starts to sing.)

Diamond- (singing Whitney Houston) And IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII will always looovvve youuuuuu!

Alice- Awwwww, really.

Diamond- No, f*** you guys voted me off.

(The bee continues to fly until it cannot be seen)

**Conclusion**

Chris- We say good bye to Total Drama's very own pop star, Diamond. Will Ethan be able to keep CeCe in the safe zone, or will CeCe be the next person to leave us? What will happen between Bree and Trevon? What challenge will I have the contestants do next episode? Who will go home next? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Shrinkers!

Votes:

Judith- I hope the microphone is worth a million dollars.

Lily-(mumbles) Sorry Diamond.

Trevon- We lost the challenge cause of Diamond, so she has to go.

Diamond- I vote for Fred.

Simon- Bye bye Diamond.

Bree- I vote for Diamond.

Alice- Like, Diamond ruined this for us.

Fred- Diamond should go home home.

Fred- 1

Diamond-7

**Teams:**

**Monster Moths**

Monique

Heath

CeCe

Ethan

Gabby

Nathan

Kelly

Gus

**Swarming Spiders**

Judith

Simon

Alice

Trevon

Bree

Dan/Diamond

Lily

Fred

**Eliminated: **Kelly, Dan/Diamond


End file.
